


Tom Marvolo Riddle

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort contemplates his enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Marvolo Riddle

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Voldemort stared at the newcomer, a Death Eater that brought a report of failure to kill Harry. Again.

That boy. That Arrogant, Lucky Boy. That Irritating, Stupid Boy!

Once more, that boy evaded death.

And this time, it wasn't even by Voldemort's hands.

That boy has all the luck in the world.

And he's lovable.

Even the Death Eaters agreed on that.

He's protective.

And he knows it, since it's been known for years that he will risk his life for everyone, anyone.

That boy will do whatever it takes to make sure, damn sure, that everyone around him is safe.

And he doesn't care for his own life.

That alone made Voldemort mad.

How can someone disregard their own life so much?

But this boy did, even when faced with Voldemort, value his life as less then anyone else's.

Voldemort loved seeing the boy in pain.

But the boy seemed to take the time to decide whether or not it was worth it to scream.

Voldemort hated that look.

And he hated the boy.

And he hated the way that he could only win if the boy no longer opposed him.

Probably dead, because otherwise there would always be hope.

And that was not to be allowed.

Why is it, now, that instead of only one person, two must fall for Voldemort to win?

And yet, so many others would throw themselves into the line of fire, to protect these people.

This couldn't be happening to him.

Everything was going so well before.

How can it be so wrong now?

These thoughts always gave Voldemort a headache, so he took out his mental pain on the man in front of him, who had said that he had failed.

The last thought he had before devoting himself to torturing the man in front of him, was that Harry seemed to be Riddle, only for the light.

Something that Voldemort couldn't believe would be possible.

A/N Round Robin oneshots are easy...these opinion stories, not so much. I think it's interesting how we tried to tailor our writing styles to each others, so it wasn't as stilted as it could have been.


End file.
